User talk:Norrukki
Your only crontirbs on This Wiki and GWW are about the Bear. I don't trust you RT | Talk 19:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :GW:AGF.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:41, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::'aint breaking AGF, marco. against AGF is thinking that his contribs are bad natured, instead of just mistakes. He's simply stating he doesnt trust them, since the account was seemingly soley made for posting about the bear. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:43, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::But that's EXACTLY what's AGF is about - not trusting new users for whatever reasons you may have.-- -- talkpage 19:44, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I saw him on GWW, so good faith was broken. RT | Talk 19:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Please Regardless of how unsupported RT's thoughts were, do not edit his userpage. Instead, please use the talk page to convey your message. I'm sorry that this got out of hand, and I have no idea why they didn't trust you. Ok, thanks in advance.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:06, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :RT can't delete pages, he's not an admin. I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what it is you're talking about, because that article never got deleted.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) GW:NPA Please dont call people assholes, as it goes against GW:NPA. Please remove. Thanks ^^. Oh, and sorry for any disputes caused, I just didnt fully believe you. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :And also, what was the name of the page? I can't find any record of Miniature Polar Bear or anything starting with the word "Mini" or "Miniature" that has been deleted recently in the --Gimmethegepgun 20:16, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, nice censoring :P -- (Talk) ( ) 20:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) And btw, i think the fault is not Warwick's for not believing you, is of all the vandals and new users who made us more suspicious... -- Ricky 20:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :True dat ^ -- (Talk) ( ) 20:23, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::^True dat, dat^. Btw, Norrukki, I didnt say that you were specifically untrustworthy and an account that was soley created for the bear. I merely said that you seemed like one. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Dude, I'm sorry for any missunderstanding, I can't delete pages, and I ceartnly wouldn't in that situation. I chose not to belive you, and that was a wrong judgement, I didn't know that then, I do now. I couldn't see any proof with my eyes. I hope that you didn't take this personaly and remind you to keep an open mind. Best wishes RT | Talk 22:30, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC)